


Nameday

by EvaGRLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaGRLaurant/pseuds/EvaGRLaurant
Summary: 桑克瑞德并不记得自己的出生日期，但光之战士和拂晓血盟的朋友们在他只身前往加雷马帝国调查之前为他带来了惊喜……
Kudos: 3





	Nameday

**Author's Note:**

> ·命名日的日期为私设，来源也是私设，庆祝环节有参考给这篇文的赠送对象的那次生日庆典活动，或许也存在其他与主线情节冲突的地方，还请不要介意  
·光之战士有别于公式光，不过也没搞很多具体的私设进去，有对一位那次布置生日会场的朋友的参考，但本文中唯一可以确定的情报是性别为男性  
·涉及2.5-4.3剧透，也稍微参考了漆黑秘话第一章部分内容  
·弃权声明：我不拥有角色，角色属于SE

桑克瑞德从来也不知道自己生日的具体日期。从有记忆的那天起，他已经是孤身一人，混迹在利姆萨·罗敏萨的下层人中流浪打拼了。流浪者们对庆祝命名日倒不怎么重视，像他这样情况的人多得很，所以童年的时候他自然也没参加过谁的命名日聚会，只是在重要的节日到来时才会和自己并未加入的盗贼行会的朋友们一起大闹一阵。

但在萨雷安求学时就不同了。他的同窗们即使不举行热闹的命名日庆祝仪式，起码也会在那一天收到来自家人与友人的祝福。“你的命名日在是哪一天呢？到时候请让我们也为你庆祝一下吧！”某次他为某位同窗好友送出命名日祝福的时候被这样问道了。“我……”他迟疑了。他们对他的身世知之甚少，而在健全家庭中一路顺风顺水成长的他们自然也无法理解他此时的窘迫。既然诞生之时无从知晓，那么另外的能够与命名日之特殊性与重要性比肩日子还有什么？“啊呀，这有什么不好意思讲的嘛，这种反应可不像你平时的风格！”友人催促着，他不得不赶快编出一个日期来。到底选什么日期比较好呢？其实答案早就浮出水面了，那必然是自己被路易索瓦大师赐予姓氏并且开启了新生活的日子——这人生的转折简直如同令他重获新生一般，是啊，几年前与利姆萨·罗敏萨街头的毒辣雇主对峙的时候，他尽管也咬牙切齿、心存不甘，但的确不曾想过这熔炉中的生活所视之处存在尽头，又怎能想得到自己有朝一日竟会来到这遥远的陌生国度接受高等教育呢？他突然咧嘴笑了笑，眼睛里也闪着光：“哎呀，只不过我的命名日正好在学校的假期中，具体来讲是灵四月十五日，那个时候你们也不在学校啊……”“那没关系啊，每年都可以回去和家人在一起庆祝命名日不是也挺好！给个地址，到时候我拜托邮差莫古力直接飞进你家窗户，把惊喜丢在你床上。”桑克瑞德感觉到自己嘴角突然僵住，但还是继续演了下去，睁大眼睛装作被吓到的样子：“哎？你这个意思，可别是什么奇怪的东西啊，这样就还是算了吧！”见对方也只是大笑起来，他稍微低下头继续说：“啊哈……其实是这样，我的导师这边假期也会安排一些实践任务，所以命名日的时候我说不定会在哪里呢。所以其实不特意开庆祝会也无所谓的。”“好吧！”对方耸耸肩，突然想起什么似的挥手告别，就和其他朋友一起奔向图书馆了，留他一人在原地。“从现在开始，我的命名日就是那一天了。”他自言自语着，但某种仪式感从此便在他心中扎根了。

次年的灵四月十五日，正值他按照导师的旨意外出实践，尽管这是他用作练习的秘密行动，但导师的要求十分严格，几乎与实战相等，而桑克瑞德自然也不会辜负这份期待，所以他的行踪当然没有让别人知晓。不过，任务结束回到学校附近的住处那天，他还是在门口发现了几个礼物盒，拆开之后甚至发现其中一份是路易索瓦本人赠予的。他读罢那封路易索瓦的亲笔信之后，眼神也更加坚毅了。“是那一天换来了我的现在，纪念的最好办法便是头也不回地沿着恩师所指之路走下去，就算那要付出的代价是生命。”从那以后，每一年到了那一天他会这样对自己说。

第七灵灾之后的第五年，一位光之战士加入了拂晓血盟。这一年中所发生的变故之总量，虽然大家也有心理准备的，但相对前些年而言无论从牺牲数量还是前进之路的曲折程度来说，都仍然过大了一些。任务量激增也使得拂晓的成员们鲜有机会团聚，有时候连重要的集体节日也有人缺席，何况各位的命名日庆祝活动。并且，贤人们在这方面一般更是比较低调，就连在前些年，像样的庆祝仪式都比较少见，但各类祝福总还是不会缺席的。去年命名日那天，他醒来之后在床头发现的惊喜就把他吓得不轻，尽管差点叫出声来之后还是努力故作镇定来着——一只魔界花骨朵在台灯下笨拙地花枝招展着，时不时还从口中滴落一些粘液出来，附属的字条被粘液浸湿了几片，上面依稀可以看清是写着“命名日惊喜！”几个字，但并没有署名，且字迹扭曲得仿佛是送礼者为了隐藏自己身份而故意为之的。就算还是忍不住期待着今年的礼物，但上次那种的就还是算了吧！他这样想着。但按目前的情况来看，似乎连在命名日那天能够回到石之家安稳睡一觉都算一种奢求了啊。不能使用以太，意味着在长距离旅程中所花费的时间是要翻倍的。尽管如此，一切当然还是以工作为重。穆恩布瑞达走得早，更何况乌尔达哈那次鸿门宴之后，先后失去了敏菲利亚与帕帕力莫，特别是前者——他与众人一同目送几乎与海德林融为一体的敏菲利亚和暗之小队出发向第一世界时，她对他的告别让他一时哽住，就算更早已经做好了彻底失去她的心理准备，且任务与使命教他必须克制情绪，那之后他也花费了相当久来平复心情——他与尚存的同伴们各自咬紧牙关继续工作，“只要事情不出错，只要大家都能好好活着”，甚至基本不再对节日或命名日庆祝活动这种事情抱有期待了。

日子愈发近了，但芝诺斯坟墓被掘、遗体失踪、疑似又开始在帝国活动一事，让刚刚讨伐完蛮神月读的光之战士等人与为阿拉米格复兴协助事务的桑克瑞德和莉瑟一行都再次紧张起来。回到久别的石之家却也不能多做停留，毕竟瞬息万变的局势等不了人，况且阿尔菲诺还与帝国人同行，石之家的拂晓众人特别是阿莉塞更是放心不下。商讨过分工之后，桑克瑞德准备收拾装备只身前往帝国。

以往，他算是贤人中最为行踪不定的一位——恐怕稍微能与之相比的也就是担任双面间谍时期的于里昂热了吧——长期驻扎在沙之家或石之家的人有时候都很难发现他什么时候悄然无声地进来了，过一阵又突然不知所踪。这次几乎也要上演类似的场景，但动身出发前一天傍晚，桑克瑞德却被光之战士提议临走之前不如也去沙之家那边看看。他想到，于里昂热当时先他们一步离开阿拉米格，这阵也没有来石之家这边，包括其他零星几位留守沙之家的拂晓成员也很久未见，而帝国的阴云一时也未见散去的可能，几时能够再次回来都很难料，便同意了光之战士的提议。

萨纳兰夕阳下的沙之家从门外看去还和往日一样寂静。塔塔露在一进门的地方笑眯眯地看着他，然而总感觉她似乎想尖叫几声什么但又努力在忍住不说漏嘴。桑克瑞德此时已经有些疑惑，而走到楼梯下面推开第二扇门之后发现走廊里一反常态：平时无论昼夜，墙上的蜡烛都是长明的，然而此时竟是一片伸手不见五指漆黑，桑克瑞德的职业第六感都已经自动开始运行了。“喂，你们究竟在……”他话还没说完，就见前方半空中升起了一颗飘浮的蓝色星星，而后在更远的地方，另一颗红色的，再后面是绿色的星星于数秒后破碎。这些星星的延伸方向是北侧的大屋——沙之家曾经最热闹的那间屋子，想到这里，他某些噩梦般的回忆又有涌现的迹象，但吞了一下口水之后还是强迫自己没有再去想它。疑惑地跟随星星移动的过程中，他猛然想起来这到底是怎么回事，是啊，他自己都几乎忘记了。走进第三道门的瞬间，彩带从天而降，各种颜色在他头上缠成一团。他混乱地用手拨开之后，两排蜡烛从近到远依次点亮，尽头处是聚光灯下摆着双层蛋糕的圆桌，蛋糕旁的两个花瓶中都插着浅色系的花。他走近了，得以仔细观察那蛋糕：表层洒满深色的巧克力碎屑，下层每两根蜡烛之间的奶油底座上都蹲着一颗巧克力球，整颗的罗兰梅小山一样堆叠在上层最中心，小山周围则用红色的果酱写了“桑克瑞德·沃特斯”。整体而言，它并不算十分华丽，但制作者对他甜品喜好的推测竟然也都正中红心。桑克瑞德睁大了眼睛，惊讶于制作者的这份用心。

“命名日快乐，桑克瑞德！”光之战士推来一辆载有一碟碟菜肴的餐车，停在桌边，向这边做出欢迎的姿态。其他人有的站在烛光通道两侧，有的站在圆桌后面，或微笑着点头致意，或跳起来欢呼。

“太阳再次升起的时候，你和雅·修特拉都将离开这片土地到遥远的地方去执行至关重要的任务，所以，这场宴会一方面是庆祝你的命名日，另一方面也是给二位饯行了。我们本想联系可露儿小姐，然而路途的确太过遥远，但她也托我们将那份祝福传达到，至于礼物，我想等她的调查结束之后，或许会带来一些瓦尔岛的纪念品吧。”于里昂热解释道。他竟然罕见地放下了兜帽并且摘掉了护目镜和以太观测仪。

“那也替我谢谢可露儿小姐吧，我十分期待，也希望她的调查能够顺利开展下去。”

“莉瑟本来也想通过邮差莫古力寄一些她自己制作的阿拉米格特产回来，不过反正后面你也还要过去的，我就让她到时候亲自给你好了。”雅·修特拉补充说。

芙拉敏在柔和烛光的映衬下笑得比往常更慈爱了：“我知道你和原来一样期待我的菜肴，不过这次我也没帮上太多忙，你看，光之战士从俾斯麦餐厅学成归来之后，他的厨艺已经远超我之上了，这蛋糕就是他亲自设计并制作完成的。另外的一些菜是绯桐特意准备的东方料理——他们过不久就要回到多玛去了，你和修特拉之后再回来可就吃不到了啊。”

一旁的绯桐和她的家人们也微笑着对他点头。

“哪里啊，芙·拉敏女士分明跑了很多地方去精心挑选了今天布置的花卉呢！还有阿莉塞小姐，这些装饰品的摆放是她安排的。”光之战士摆了摆手，望向身边的阿莉塞。

“哎呀哎呀，就先别讲这么多啦！桑克瑞德，你快许愿，然后吹蜡烛！”阿莉塞双手撑在桌边催促道，“不要让我们听到哦！”

“先等等！还没有唱生日歌呢！”多玛的孩子们蹦了起来，“修特拉姐姐，艾欧泽亚这边的生日歌要怎么唱呀，也来教教我们吧！”

阿莉塞抢先说道：“你们先唱多玛版的，我们跟着也学学呢，然后大家再一起唱艾欧泽亚版的，反正也不难的，这样岂不是更好！”

“啊呀，桑克瑞德，你这也太幸运了，连生日歌都能听到两个不同版本的。”雅·修特拉还是她平日的样子，但转过去和孩子们讲话的时候就变得温和得多了，“来，孩子们，也让我们大家听听！”

孩子们得到了表演的机会，各个精神百倍，站了个简单的队形就用稚气未脱的声音唱了起来。而后是大家一起的生日歌，这群聪明的小家伙们听了开头熟悉曲调之后，后面几句都可以直接跟着哼了。每个人的脸上都看不到日积月累的疲惫，欢乐的气氛中，悲伤暂时被一扫而空了。桑克瑞德多想用自己的眼睛留住这一刻，但闭眼许愿的时候，一些不合时宜的情绪的确又在翻滚了：如果他们还在这里……但他怎么好意思破坏这幸福的气氛呢？隐藏实际情绪也是他多年以来磨练出来的长项了，于是吹灭蜡烛的时候，他的嘴角也是上扬的。而后面那些感谢的话自然也都来得容易，不过与他对任务对象讲的当然不一样了，这些都是他发自真心的感激，而不是工作需要的迎合。

总而言之，多国料理汇集而成的盛宴、堆叠的礼物盒、魔法棱晶那光影与色彩的游戏以及众人的欢声笑语，让这一晚都如同梦境一般。而桑克瑞德本人自从逃出地脉之后，的确也很久没讲过这么多、笑得这么快乐了。至于拆礼物的工作，他想留给日后来做，为了给即将出发向帝国的自己留点念想。

宴会结束后，那天深夜，于石之家收拾最后的随身物品并最终确认自己的行动计划时，他还是不可避免地稍稍有点分心了——傍晚这场宴会，无论是以什么名义举行的，都在他意料之外。那是一种他童年不可能得到过、学生时代也不曾体验到过的家的温馨，虽说前些年生日庆典也不是没有，今年因为那些悲伤的原因而缺席的人还增加了，但正因为是在这一段经历了一次又一次与死神擦肩而过的时刻，这一切才显得弥足珍贵。敏菲利亚于星海和他告别的时候他硬是吞下了泪水，帕帕力莫消失在光芒之中的时候他也咬紧牙关，穆恩布瑞达的最后一面他甚至都赶得上见，但唯独此时，在这寂静的深夜，他终于鼻子一酸。“不，不行，现在还不是多愁善感的时候。如果帝国那边的情况确认出来是无影又出来搞事情了，那么这次我绝对不能再让他们得逞。”他摘下那黑色的头巾，抬头让从木窗进来的夜风拭干自己没忍住的两滴眼泪，而后攥紧了拳头，“为了老师，为了敏菲利亚，为了穆恩布瑞达和帕帕力莫，为了杳无音信的阿尔菲诺和其他尚且安好的拂晓同伴……为了艾欧泽亚。”

“桑克瑞德先生，其实……那并不是你的命名日，对吧？”一段时间之后，桑克瑞德从帝国回到阿拉米格人聚集区与光之战士和阿莉塞沟通完情报时，光之战士见阿莉塞跑到另一边之后突然这样问道。桑克瑞德惊愕了，随后才意识到对方先前已经通过超越之力看到了自己的过去。他想到，既然敏菲利亚也有同样的能力，或许她也不知道什么时候总之早就察觉到这件事了，不过谁也没有提到过这一点，从来都是，如果能赶得上的话，大家会和给其他人庆祝时一样为他举行命名日派对。现在他并不知道如今的拂晓血盟内有没有人以及有多少人发现了自己这个秘密，或许他们早已心里有数，只不过那个日期的含义就和伊达——不，莉瑟脖颈的刺青一样，每个人都心照不宣，尽管他不认为自己这个秘密背后蕴藏的苦涩比莉瑟的刺青更加沉重。他无奈地笑了一下，耸了耸肩：“还真是逃不过你的眼睛啊大英雄。的确，那其实是我从老师那里得到“沃特斯”这个姓氏的日子。更详细的情况你想必已经通过那非凡的能力看到了，我也无需多言。那么，还请帮你我保守这个秘密。”他将食指竖于唇前。光之战士心领神会，认真地点了点头。“以及，谢谢你的蛋糕，手艺还不错啊！”光之战士摆摆手：“啊，和俾斯麦餐厅的老师比起来还是差得远呢。不过先前去东方时带回了一些草原乳制品，正好也让没能一同过去的你尝到，口感与味道和拉诺西亚的水牛奶以及伊修加德的牦牛奶比起来还是有一些细微差别……但也可能，我猜，经历了荒野求生之后，你的味觉敏锐程度因在饮食方面无欲无求而下降了？若是在从前，我还能想象你偶尔在如何给女孩子们做甜品上下点功夫。”“只是为了某些任务的需要才会……随便做做，倘若真的练成一门能够征服他人之胃的手艺反倒不好了，在华丽的食物里下毒因过于引人注目反而风险更大啊。”“目的性也太强了啊，只作为爱好不好吗？”“除了这些目的，我还……的确也很少真的能闲下来培养什么兴趣了。”光之战士听他句中转折得突兀，皱起眉来，意味深长地看着他，然而对方只是摊了摊手，稍稍转身把暴露在外有可能泄露更多感情的的右眼藏到光之战士看不到的角度以躲避追问。光之战士也算知趣，只好作罢，不过大概也猜到了对方究竟吞回了什么句子。

光之战士还记得自己在萨纳兰刚遇到这个男人的时候，还不适应超越之力突然发动时的眩晕感，但的确窥见了他过去的零星碎片；光之战士对更多年以前的事情印象有些模糊，除了卫月坠落时灼烧的大地之外，他还能稍稍记起的事情中，就有这个男人为一名小女孩在乌尔达哈城内及附近地区奔波的情形。讨伐利维亚桑成功之后，光之战士留意到桑克瑞德骄傲的表情在听说双剑师行会那边想邀他叙旧之后消失了，随即，光之战士看到了在利姆萨·罗敏萨下层甲板上被追逐的、跳跃的、出入于盗贼行会但独行更多的、与各类雇主周旋的还有被一位老人的魔法束缚在地上扭动的小小身影。光之战士惊讶于这一次的发现，但还没来得及去问，对方就已经传送回去了，只剩下光之战士自己和夕雾二人。夕雾望着空气中以太传送留下的痕迹，低声对光之战士说，此人过去虽未接触过忍术，但双剑技法的娴熟程度若没有多年的磨练是不可能抵达的，并且从技法看来，桑克瑞德和他们这些东方的忍者在拥有某种决心这个层面上也非常相似。然而，正如光之战士猜测到桑克瑞德没讲出来的那后半句话一样，这个男人除了那些工作或他因路易索瓦而重获新生之后领悟的目的之外，又还剩下些什么？

两个人就这样沉默了一会儿，各自想着事情。光之战士看到桑克瑞德在石桌前坐下，从腰间抽出一把小刀，抛起再找准时机将这打着旋儿的短刃稳稳握住，再抛起再接住，如此循环——这人将双剑的其中一把更换成名为“无铭”的型号较大的结实厚刃之后已经很少做这样的动作了，从前的话，这动作会做得更加花哨一些，再与那意气风发的脸庞相映衬，谁知道能够捕获多少路人的芳心呢——几次之后，他突然停下了手里的把戏，起身面对光之战士说：“啊，你还是快点过去吧，阿莉塞小姐还在等你一同上路，你应该知道阿尔菲诺的事情她有多心急。我这边马上还要把情报传达给同盟军。总之，我留在阿拉米格等你们的好消息，希望阿尔菲诺那边也一切平安。”光之战士没有说话，只是点点头，用手拍了他的肩膀，在这力度之中融入自己完成使命的决心，于是二人就此别过，各奔东西。

狂风忽起，闪电坠落于龙头处而炸裂，基拉巴尼亚湖区的夜空被白光点亮，北方的令人喘不过气的阴云忽然被映得惨白。有什么要来临了，桑克瑞德望向惊雷处，这样预感到。“这么看，时间已经不多了。”他用手背擦了下额头上的汗，随即投入了新的工作之中。


End file.
